A Love The Let's Go
by ListenToTheRainS2
Summary: When Joel finds himself on a very painful day, Ellie wants to find a way to help him heal from a very old wound.


When Ellie opened her eyes the morning was dark and cold. It was winter and the snowfall seemed to be stronger than ever since winter has started, and the cold brought by the storm was also freezing Ellie's heart. Winter was a really painful time for her, since it remembered her of the time she was all alone in the world, having to take care of herself and of a deadly wounded Joel all by herself. The nightmares also came more often on this part of the year, for it was the time when she almost got killed by a psychopathic cannibal that wanted her to be his pet. Ellie was feeling so lonely and sad that she had to reach for some comfort. She got up from her bed and looked for Joel, but he wasn't anywhere in their house. _Where the hell are you?_ Ellie wondered to herself while dressing up in warmer clothes to go search for him.

When she opened the house's door, the freezing winter wind was like a strong slap in her face, sending violent chills through the whole body. The settlement was completely covered by winter's white blanket, making a beautiful yet sad landscape. Ellie wandered in the snow until she found a familiar face that could help her.

_Tommy!_ She almost had to scream over the wind.

He saw her after a second, with a confused look in his face.

_What are you doing out here kid?_ He asked, sounding truly surprised.

_I can't find Joel! Have you seen him?

When Ellie asked that she saw the look in Tommy's eyes grow darker, as if something was wrong. She started to have a bad feeling about Joel.

_Come on, I have to talk to you._ Tommy called, pointing to a warehouse that was close to them.

She hesitated for a moment, but ended up going with him. They struggled against the storm until they finally arrived at the warehouse, shutting the doors after being safe inside. Sighting of relief from being protected from the cold, Ellie slid down on her knees, preparing herself for whatever Tommy had to say to her.

_Alright. What's up?_ She asked him.

Tommy took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck while thinking about what to say.

_Okay. Look Ellie… I think you should leave Joel alone today._ He said

_But… Why? Is there anything wrong with him?_ Ellie asked, with sincere concern on her voice.

_No, is not that…_ He said, but the words faded away.

_Then, what is it?_ She asked, becoming impatient.

_Alright, I'll just cut to the point._ Tommy said, making a short pause._ Today used to be Sarah's birthday. And every year in this day he likes to sit alone in someplace and think. He gets really sad.

_Oh…_ That wall all Ellie managed to say.

On that moment, Ellie felt her heart sink. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing Joel sad like this. He had always been her rock, what kept her from going under and drowning in herself. But now he was the one who needed a rock, and she wanted to be that rock. More than anything.

_I wish I could do something…_ She whispered, almost talking to herself.

_You can't… I think is better if you just let time heal him. I have to go now._ Tommy answered, walking away from the building.

Ellie just sat there alone for a couple of hours. It's right that normally time is the best medicine for healing soul wounds but… Could only time be enough to heal Joel? She was completely sure that, if he wasn't there to comfort her on that terrible winter, she would have completely fallen. Maybe it was time for her to do the same for him. With that thought in mind she went back home, hoping to have only a few more hours alone.

When Ellie heard the door open, she still wasn't sure if that was going to work, and she was afraid of making things worse, but she had to try. If she didn't, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life for not doing anything for him in such a needy time. When he showed up on the living room, her stomach was making stunts inside of her, and she felt like she was going to throw up, but she had to hold on. For him.

_Hey there kiddo. How are you doin'?_ He asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

_ I'm fine._ She lied, playing random chords on the guitar that was sitting on her lap._ How about you?

_ Fine too…_ He answered, but she could tell he was lying. The look in his eyes was beyond dark.

_ Yeah…_ She murmured.

Ellie didn't know how to start, and she was afraid of hurting his feelings, but there was no turning back now.

_ Look, ah… I know that this is not of my business and I might even be intruding but… I have something for you._ She told him, taking a deep breath._ I wasn't planning to show it to anyone but… I think everyone needs a little bit of light when is surrounded by darkness.

Joel was looking at her with a confused expression, but she could see in the bottom of his eyes that he knew what she was talking about. She sat straight on the couch and started to pat a soft melody on the guitar, silently praying for it to throw that little light she wanted to give to Joel's darkened heart. Ellie took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_There's a gold frame that sits by the window,  
And my heart breaks a little more each time I try  
To picture the memory inside_

_There's an old book that's too hard to read it,  
But if you look  
you'd see how you look through my eyes._

_But now one more chapter's gone by, and I know,_

_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong and trust where your heading  
Even though it's not easy  
_

_Right now the right kind of love  
Is a love that lets go, oh, oh  
Go, oh ,oh…_

When the last notes faded away in the air, Ellie could start to feel that her eyes were burning with tears she was trying hard to hold. She still couldn't dare to look at Joel, for she had never opened her heart to someone like that, so she was still a bit embarrassed.

_There's an old dance  
That we've done forever  
You gave me your hand,  
But let me decide when to reach.  
You always let me, be me.  
But now's my time to take chances_

_And find my own wings.  
And whatever happens,  
I know you'll be there waiting for me._

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. Even though she was singing that for Joel, she couldn't help but to think about the people she lost through her life. Riley, Tess, Sam, Henry… All of their faces were running through her mind on that moment, smiling at her and telling her she was doing the right thing.

_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong and trust where I'm heading  
And even though it's not easy  
_

_I know the right kind of love…  
Doesn't wanna miss the future  
For staying in the past  
If we always hold on  
But never hold you back  
And even though it's not easy_

Right now the right kind of love  
Is the love that lets go, oh, oh  
Go, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

With a love that lets go

When the last words of the song left her mouth, the fear that had been gone while she was singing came all back at once. What if Joel gets angry at her for intruding on his personal life and never speaks to her again?! Or if he gets even more sad about Sarah and ends up shutting his feelings inside of him forever?!

Although, all those questions and fears suddenly disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes. He was glowing. A soft smile crossed Ellie's lips when she saw his teary eyes shine with a completely different and new light. Joel did not said a word. He just putted one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't speak aswell. She didn't had to. They only remained like that, comforting each other with words they didn't need to say. After such a long time grieving thing they can't repair, a brand new peace fell over them as they fell asleep leaning against each other.

**Another one-shot for The Last of Us. This one is a lot more emotional than my last one, and I really felt touched by its idea. When I hear this song my mind just hit right into the idea of putting it alongside with The Last of Us, and after some time thinking hard about how to do it, here it is! This song is originally a duet, but I wrote as if it was a solo. You can listen to it here if you want to: ** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=vMVlt-stPeE. **It's called "Love That Let's Go" and it's sung by Miley Cyrus. I do not own any of these characters or this song. Enjoy it!**


End file.
